


I've Been Waiting For You

by Mudblood_and_Proud



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: And Romance, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Song: I've Been Waiting For You (ABBA), Songfic, and soulmate type shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudblood_and_Proud/pseuds/Mudblood_and_Proud
Summary: 'I - I don’t know what you doYou’ve made me think that you possible could release meI think you’ll be able to make all my dreams come trueAnd you ease me'“Ready?”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I was walking to work the other day and listening to some ABBA and this song started and I was rather rudely slapped with a stick of inspiration and this was born. I'm not entirely sure where it came from but I kinda like it so thought I would share. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

_ I - I’ve been in love before _

_ I thought I would no more manage to hit the ceiling _

_ Still strange as it seems to me  _

_ You brought it back to me _

_ That old feeling _

_ I - I don’t know what you do  _

_ You’ve made me think that you possible could release me _

_ I think you’ll be able to make all my dreams come true  _

_ And you ease me  _

“Ready?” The deep voice came from beside her. Sam turned her head and looked at Jack standing next to her. She squeezed his hand and nodded slightly. Jack moved forward and pushed on the heavy door to open it. They walked through together, holding hands. 

The guests began to clap, as was the custom for this sort of thing, and Sam felt the blush creep up her face. She hated this much attention but she supposed she could live it down, just for today. This had all kind of been her idea anyway. Jack would have settled for something smaller.    
There weren’t many guests. Just a few close friends and Sam’s brother, sister-in-law and two kids. This was how they wanted it, with just the people who truly loved them and supported them over the last who knows how many years. Sam didn’t bother to count, there was no use dwelling on the past now. Not when he stood in front of her. 

The pair moved to the middle of a dance floor. The room was large enough to hold one but not over the top. Everything had been covered in tiny, twinkly fairy lights which Sam was convinced was Teal’c and Vala’s doing. A number of round tables stood around the floor with all their guests seated around them. Sam caught Cassie’s eye from across the room and the younger woman winked at her. Daniel, who was standing next to her, threw her two thumbs up. Sam chuckled. Jack pulled Sam into him, her hands pressed against his chest momentarily before snaking around his neck. Jack’s moved to encircle her waist. 

“Did I tell you how amazing you look?” Jack asked. She grinned and ducked her head slightly, embarrassed enough as she was. Anyone would have agreed though. Sam looked radiant in the white dress that hugged her body down to her hips before cascading slightly in soft fabric. Cassie had done an impeccable job at her make-up. Just enough to know it was there but not so much that it detracted from her natural beauty. Sam had left her hair mostly out and cascading over her shoulder in light curls. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Sam replied while they swayed slowly to the music. He had opted for a dark grey suit and the white flower in his lapel stood out nicely. Sam ruffled the grey hair at the back of his neck, scraping his scalp slightly with her nails. Jack winked at her. 

Neither realised how close their faces were getting to each other until their foreheads were touching and their noses were brushing against each other. The grin Sam gave Jack could have outshone the sun ten times over. One of her hands moved to rest against his face. This was all she could have dreamed of and more, something she never thought she would have and with the man who made her feel like she was the most important woman in two universes. 

_ You thrill me, you delight me _

_ You please me, you excite me, _

_ You’re something I’ve been pleading for.  _

Sam looked directly into Jack’s eyes as their first song continued to play. The deep brown pulled her in and made her feel safe. Despite being surrounded by dozens of people, Sam felt like she and Jack were the only two people in the room. Jack felt the same. It was her, it always had been and it always would be. 

“ _ I love you, I adore you. I lay my life before you…”  _ Sam sang along to the chorus of the old song, never breaking eye contact as though she was making a promise. Jack’s mouth curved into a smile nearly as big as hers before leaning in for a kiss. As his lips pressed firmly against hers, their dozenth as husband and wife, Sam knew the wait, the distance and the lonely nights had been worth it. She had never been happier than she was right now. 

_ And finally, it seems, my lonely days are through.  _

_ I’ve been waiting for you.  _


End file.
